Igris Stormbourne
Appearance Standing at 190.5 cm Igris is the tallest of her family and one of the tallest humans you’ll meet. She stands out in a crowd due to her hair changing to be pure white from the brown hair she was born with. Another stand out feature of Igris is her heterochromia iridum giving her one green and one gray eye. Personality Background Born on the island of Thule as Igris Balinwood the youngest of 8 to two fisherman.before Igris' birth her mother was pregnant with her twin Epitus knowing he would not have a girl Kaylin, Igris' father made a deal with a spirit of the sea to ensure his wife would have a daughter. this did not come with out a price the sea spirit imprinted on Epitus and Igris cursing them to plague the Island which they were born for as long as they occupied it. The day Epitus and Igris were born a storm set out on the island, making the island main trade of fishing almost extinct. days would pass and the storm still lingered, days would turn to months. many of the islanders would flee and live on different islands nearby.the remaining villagers would notice that when Igris and Epitus would sail out to fish the storm would break so they began to think that Igris and Epitus was the source of the storm. After threat of death Kaylin built a sea home to house Epitus and Igris who were banned from ever stepping foot on the island of Thule again. While being forced to stay in their sea home Igris and Epitus took up instruments to pass most of there time. While growing up only their mother, Talfer, would visit them and they'd both play for her. One day ships came to Thule, not trading ships but galleons with sails that had the Emperor's sigil. The circle of mages came because of a rumor about magic induced children the mages test ever child on the island and on their way out they noticed the sea house and brought Epitus and Igris to shore to test them and as soon as they stepped foot onto lane the storm began again. Being that this was a sign they tested the two and deemed that Epitus had talent and took him then left. Igris Was forced to go back to the sea home alone. now with no one to really spend time with Igris devoted all her time to playing music. When Igris came of age she gladly chose to leave her family behind and travel to the mainland to try to make a better life for herself. Right before she left Talfer gave Igris a special handcrafted Violin. When Igris first arrived on the mainland she had no plan or too many skills to back on so she began to do the only thing she knew how to do well.... play her instruments eventually a passerby told her to travel to Cafeld and seek out the bardic college to hone her skills and that she did. While at the Bardic College of Valor Igris became known as being one of the best instrumentalist in all of Cafeld, then one day after a fight broke out at one of the taverns Igris was playing at due to being boo'd by one of the audience members, Carthad brought Igris in for questioning, she was punished by losing position of her violin and placed on probation from performances issued through the College.